You could have fooled me detective
by nemoxgirl
Summary: Watched Purgatory one too many times.
1. You could have fooled me detective

_It's short, I know, and probably full of grammar-mistakes but I simply watched Purgatory one too many times and this came out. Hope you like it._

_** Sorry**_? Sorry didn't change anything. Not when he doesn't mean it. He would do it again if given the chance. He would go behind her back and do it. That was the part that hurt. She had always known this job was his life, but to have it actually proven? That if choosing between the job and their friendship he would choose the job? That hurt like hell and no words would ever fix that rip.

_** Protecting her**_? Yeah sure! Like she would believe that in a second now! Not after she had been forced to point a gun at him. If he really cared about her and wanted to protect her he would have made sure _that thing didn't happened_! But did he? No, he thought about his shield and his gun. That's all.

_** Rules**_? Since when has he cared about those bloody rules? It was _she_ who more than trice had to pull him back and remind him of those things. She could count on one hand those times he had actually cared about rules! One hand! And suddenly those rules got in the way for him to contact her. A load of crap, that's was what it was! Probably one of the lamest excuses she had ever heard from him and she has heard some over the years. Sometimes not even an excuse, only those puppy eyes he gave her when he knew he had done something bad. Only this time that wasn't going to help him. He would need to work a lot more than that for her to forgive him, if that now was possible. She wasn't sure it was to tell the truth.

_** Not getting it**_? She got it alright! Their partnership, their _friendship_, didn't mean a shit for him. Apparently it was only something that came along with his badge, nothing that he needed to worry about in that way.

_** In a deep hole**_? He has been that for the past two years, almost three. And everything had happened because of himself. He had done it alone, just some help from his mother, brother and a few others. But mostly thanks to him.

_** Not to drag her into this one**_? Since when has he been worried about that? She helped him with his nephew, she's cover his ass more than he'll ever know. For Eight Bloody Years. It took him eight years to care about that?! If so then talk about catching up slowly!

Sitting down on one of the chairs in the kitchen she buried her head in her hands. She had pointed at gun at her partner. For a moment she had thought she had lost him. She had been forced to cuff him, to treat him like a criminal. Only to find out that it was all an act. He had been undercover.

_** Didn't looked for this**_?

"_You could have fooled me detective_."


	2. I hope it was worth it

_**That's all you have to say to me? **_What more could he say? She knew he wasn't good with words, especially not when it wasn't a case. He couldn't enter her mind like he did with criminals. Partly because he didn't want to violate her mind like that and partly because he simply couldn't. She was too complicated for him to understand.

_**Eight years.**_ Had it really been that long? Sometimes it felt like it just last week they shook hands for the first time and only yesterday when he realised that she understood him, unlike all the others.

_**Since when?**_ What kind of question was that?! He had tried to protect her from the very moment he realised she understood him, that she was his anchor to the real world.

_**You got to be kidding me!**_ She knows he's not good at that. People didn't get his joke and it had been ages since the last time. It felt so at least. She was the one who made the jokes, the sarcastic comments. She made him realise that the world could be seen from another view instead of his dark one.

_**You're the genius, and I just carry your water. **_Far from! If anything he carried her water! And he was happy to do that! Well... maybe he took over some cases but she was the senior partner. He listened to her. ****

_**All your wounds are self-inflicted.**_ That one hurt more than she would ever know because it was true. Just to even think the words hurt and hear them from her? He had reached bottom again but this time Eames wouldn't help him.

_**And what would you have done if I hadn't burst through that door? **_He would have been shot, maybe even die. He knew that. But the look on her face had been worse than any bullet. His body was intact but his soul had been ripped to pieces.

He had hurt the one person who stood by his side, had always been there for eight years now. She had pulled him back when he was out of line, kept the captain and the other annoying authorities away from him until he had solved the case. He had hurt her in order to come back to her. He had his badge, his gun and his reputation. But he had lost his partner.

_**I hope it was worth it. **_

… not anymore__


End file.
